


Background Noise

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Finally a fic for the good ship, Future Fic, I may like this ship a little too much?, but nothing too explicit, domestic fluff with some mildly suggestive bits, established relationship-nicotori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: They're watching a movie, but soon that doesn't begin to matter all that much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a short thing posted to 'snapshots', but oops my hand slipped, and now its a separate fic.  
> Nicotori might quite possibly be one of my favorite ships ever and it makes me sad that I haven't written a lot of stuff for it before. Well, enjoy.

When Nico slinks her arms around Kotori’s waist and pokes her stomach lightly, she just giggles quietly and pats her head.  

“Aw, are you tired?” Kotori says teasingly. “The movie’s about halfway over, so we can go to bed soon, okay? Here.” She shifts slightly and tugs Nico around so that she’s sitting in her lap now, the upper half of her body slung around Kotori’s shoulder.

“’Kay.” Nico just grumbles into Kotori’s  hair, and promptly falls asleep in that position. _Just like a kid,_ she thinks happily.

**

When the credits begin to roll an hour later, she stretches and lightly jostles the soundly sleeping girl on her shoulder.

“Wake up, let’s go to b-“

But before she can finish her sentence, she feels a hand gently lowering the collar of her shirt and placing a soft kiss on her collarbone. Her cheeks flame.

“…go to bed. ” She finishes her sentence in a quiet whine, looking down at the smaller girl. Nico only looks back at her with a satisfied, half-asleep grin, her long black hair tousled and her cheeks slightly flushed. Her head and shoulders are the only things peeking out of the thick maroon blanket draped across Kotori’s legs, and she looks absolutely adorable.

“Keep going?” Nico asks, tilting her head to one side.

Kotori nods vigorously, and she feels her blush deepen.

Nico gives her a quick nod in response and immediately pulls her shirt lower and keeps kissing, throwing in a quick bite or two as she does so. Kotori can only squirm and let out stifled moans as Nico moves up and down the side of her neck, nipping and licking. Even her ears feel hot now, and she clenches her eyes shut, feeling heat slowly building in her stomach. The movie has long since ended, and Kotori is wide awake now, and she really wants Nico to keep going, and actually not stop for a very long time-

But at that exact moment Nico does stop, wiping her saliva with her sleeve and promptly burying herself on Kotori’s shoulder.

“What the heck!” Kotori whines, letting out shallow gasps. She feels the scarlet draining from her cheeks. “I can see you smiling, you know. Don’t leave me hanging!”

“Good night. I am sleeping.” Nico makes loud snoring noises, holding back stifled laughter.

Kotori picks her up and carries her all the way to their bedroom, where she dumps a giggling Nico on their bed.

She pouts the whole time they get ready for bed, and its only until they finally fall asleep that Kotori ceases her teasing and mild complaining, nuzzling Nico’s nose and whispering ‘good night.’ 

“Good night.” Nico whispers back.

**

Its only when Nico cooks her girlfriend breakfast in bed the next morning that she finally cools down completely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Consent is important, kids.  
> My first nsfw-ish fic. Please give me feedback on this, I'm so nervous about posting it ;_;


End file.
